


Shorter

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [79]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mild Sexual Content, Small James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James is the shortest Marauder, and Sirius is taking advantage of his best mate being the perfect size for cuddling.





	Shorter

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "okay please brace yourself for this: I have always thought of James as the submissive one, pretty much I imagine James as skinnier and shorter and pretty much Sirius' human teddy bear. So pretty much James in sirius's lap and Sirius holding and carrying James. Please make it long and fluffy, thank you SO much."

The thing was, when they were younger, James was the same size as Sirius. Almost to the exact centimeter. So when Sirius started shooting up around fourth year, James thought that he couldn't be far behind. 

Except fourth year came to an end and it felt like Sirius was towering over him. Over the summer, James grew a little, but even before he saw Sirius again, he knew it wouldn't be enough to catch up. The difference was a little less stark though, and James got used to the idea of being shorter than him-- in his mind he admitted it; he wasn't going to admit to anything out loud. 

But then fifth year came and went and Sirius had gained even more height on him. And the same thing happened sixth year. 

...and seventh. Remus was taller than him, which wasn't a surprise, but Peter was too, and that was. James would like to say that he handled it like a good sport, but he really really didn't. In fact, every time he thought none of them were looking, he pouted about it. 

So, naturally, that was the way Sirius found him. When they all got taller, they started storing things on the previously unused top shelf of the loo's cabinet. It made sense-- the shelf had just been wasted storage space till then-- but it also meant that James couldn't reach anything that wasn't at the absolute front. And the soap that he needed was at the back because they hardly needed to change the bar soap. 

All of this was to say that he was naked save for a towel around his waist, stretching futilely towards that top shelf when Sirius walked in. Sirius. Who stopped in his tracks and was helpless to the way his eyes trailed over James's backside. He snapped his eyes to a more appropriate section of his best mate's body. In this case, the back of his head. Sirius thought about clearing his throat to let James know he was there, but this second like an innocent enough excuse to get pressed up against him. 

Sirius stepped forward and put a hand on James's hip to steady him as he leaned in. "What are you looking for?" 

James startled, face heating as that pushed him more firmly against Sirius. "Er the soap." James cleared his throat, begging his body to not spring a stiffie right now because he had exactly zero ways of hiding this from Sirius at the moment.

His body didn't really listen because the next thing Sirius did was reach up and lean forward a little more, easily grabbing the box of soap that James hadn't had any hope of reaching by himself. His blood started pulsing south as the movement pressed the soft bulge inside Sirius's trousers against James's arse. He doesn't mean anything by it, James told himself, but his resolve to believe that was weakened when Sirius didn't step away after handing it to him. 

"Need anything else?" 

"Nope. Thanks mate." That was a cue so obvious that he thought Sirius would finally step away, but he just turned his head and rested his cheek on James's head. "Something I can help you with?" James asked, and he was proud that it didn't sound desperate or like a come on. 

"Nah I'm comfy." 

James sighed because this, at least, was familiar. "I'm not your personal headrest Sirius." 

"Are you a public one then?" 

"No." 

"But you're so comfy," he whined. He put his arms around James's waist so he was hugging him from behind. "And you just the right size for it." 

"Mary's the same size," James pointed out. 

Sirius made a face like James had suggested that he go cuddle with Malfoy-- not that there was anything wrong with Mary, but "She's not you," and in Sirius's mind that was a horrible offense. 

"Well be cuddle-less while I take a shower." 

"Don't wanna." 

"Your only other option is to hop in the stall with me while I shower, and since you don't want to do that, you're gonna have to--"

"Who said I don't want to do that?" Sirius interrupted. "Cause if you're offering, that's totally what's gonna happen." 

"You can't be serious." James rolled his eyes and immediately tacked on, "Don't say it."

"Spoilsport. But I am being perfectly serious." 

"Right cause all best mates shower together."

"One of our best mates is a werewolf, and we all became animagi to hang out with him all full moons. We're not exactly in the realm of normal." 

"Why are you pushing so hard for this?" James asked. 

Sirius huffed and peeled himself away. "Merlin Prongs it was just a joke," he muttered, closing the door just this edge of too hard as he left. 

James stared blankly at the door for a minute. What the hell was that about? He shook his head at himself and turned on the water. Thirty minutes and a quick wank later, James was stepping into the dormitory. Sirius was laying on his bed whenever he came out, because of course he was. James walked over and laid down next to him, and Sirius immediately slung an arm over him and cuddled close. 

James didn't think anything about it at first, but after that, Sirius just kind of started manhandling him all the time to get him in place for a hug or a snuggle. Just to be clear: James did not mind in the slightest. Once he realized that Sirius wasn't doing it as a way to point out how small he was (in comparison), that is, but he found that out pretty quickly, in his defense

Sirius would just pick him up and move James into his lap, or grab his arm until he stopped his weak-hearted protests that they were too old to be sharing a bed. It wasn't all that strange then, that Sirius would try and do the same sort of thing while they were in the showers after Quidditch practice. 

James, for his part, didn't even try to fight it because he was going to get hard, and Sirius was going to see it no matter what he did. So he just laughed as Sirius scooped him up and set him back down to nuzzle at James's wet hair-- which couldn't have felt very nice but Sirius didn't seem to notice. 

"What are you so perfect?" Sirius mumbled. "I swear, Merlin himself put you together and then set you free on us unsuspecting mortals." 

James couldn't help but think that Sirius would find him less perfect when he saw the interest James had at this time's impromptu cuddle session. 

Sirius leaned back and James braced himself because for all he had regular fantasies about shower sex, he knew that it wouldn't work like it did in his head. Except Sirius blushed and shifted his weight as his prick gave a twitch of interest and started to fill. 

That... wasn't what James had been expecting to happen. Hope started to rise in his chest before shriveling just as quick. They were young; Sirius probably wasn't interested in him. Just his dick. "Sorry," James mumbled, but he didn't move away.

"Its that- er, from me?" 

James pointedly looked around the empty room. It was just them, the spray of water, their dirty kits, and their clean clothes. Everything else was an echo of tile. "Who else would it be from?" 

"Right, no, I meant is it me or, y'know," Sirius motioned at his body, which had prompted a few people to proposition him. 

"Oh. Er, you. But we can ignore that." 

"Why would we ignore that?" 

James blinked. It occurred to him that Sirius should have stepped away by now if he wasn't interested. Hoping that he wasn't about to make a huge mistake, he grabbed a fistful of Sirius's hair and yanked him down. There was a breath, where they were just staring at each other, and then James was leaning forward. 

He misjudged the angle, which was a little embarrassing, but it was corrected in an instant and then their lips were pressed together. It was great because they were finally kissing, but honestly the shower was not the best first place for a kiss. That was a thought in the back of his head though, because oh sweet Merlin. Sirius was kissing him back and putting an arm around him to try and pull him closer, but with the way Sirius was having to hunch over for their faces to be mostly level, it was impossible. 

Sirius pouted about it, and James tried to hold it in, he really did, but he had to break away to laugh. "It's not that funny." 

"It is how I see it." 

"Fine laugh all you want, see if I get you off now." 

Still grinning, James said, "Like you would deprive yourself." But they did manage to get clean after that even if the 'am I allowed to wank or not' question was floating in the air the whole time. By the time they were actually getting dressed at least, things had died down to a manageable level. 

They might have waited until a few weeks (or at least days) later to have sex for the first time, except the dorm was empty when they got to it, and really, what else were they supposed to do? 

Afterwards, Sirius made the delightful discovery that cuddling was even better after sex. James wholeheartedly agreed.

...Until the next day of course, when they were cuddling on the armchair in front of the fire in the common room, and he could turn his head just so to kiss him. Cause that felt pretty damn wonderful too. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
